narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
To Prove One's Self: Seireitou Hyuga vs Echo Uchiha
Introduction At The Valley Echo Uchiha was walking through a valley, quite near to one of the most accessible space/time continuum entrances of the Kitsune Realm. He was realy doing nothing more than looking for trouble, as he had let his darker desires take control. While walking he encountered a gypsy with a broken wagon. "Sir, could you please help me? I promise if you escort me through the valley to my people we will pay you in some way." Echo nodded without looking at the gypsy, hoping that the pure malice in his eyes wouldn't kill her. They made their way through the valley until they reached an opening where several wagons awaited them. "There they are! Thank you so much!" The women's intermediate family ran out to greet her with open arms. Upon telling the group of travellers the situation, they presented him with a small box of gold. "Sir, this isn't too much, but it's all we've earned on our recent journies." Echo couldn't stand it any longer as his eyes began to erode with a hellish aura. Echo was walking back through the valley and was loking at his bloodstained blade. "Fifty-three gypsies, nice kill." Suddenly he began to feel a familiar presence. Seireitou sat on at rock formation, looking Echo, then at Echo's blade. "So, judging from your blade, id say you killed about somewhere in the fifties' said seireitou as he got up and faced Echo. "Well then, you know why im here, and in case you didnt already know, im here to defeat you" said seireitou looking at Echo, his smile becoming a frown. Echo stared at his blade a bit more as his eyes dimmed slowly. "Correct, fifty innocents. And yes, you've always had the presence of someone who over achieves." In a rare scene Echo actually discarded his apathy for a face of satisfaction, not so much a smile, but an untrustworthy grin. "Fine, but I must know now how far we shall go, so that I may walk away without any more blood stained upon my sword." Seireitou laughed loudly then stopped abruptly. "I want this fight to be anything goes, Echo" said seireitou. "But, ill tell you this, if you fight me with the same power you fought Minkai Zokatakei with, i will kill you" said seireiotu as his eyes become kyuubi's then returned to normal, causing even a small slight chill in echo, but only for a moment. Echo's malicious complexion returned. "You need to be specific." He said half-heartedly. "How more specific can i be, i said, anything goes!" sadis erieitou as he drew his blade and pointed it at Echo. "Meaning, if you give me even the slightest chance, i will kill you without even a second thought" said seireitou as he acted serious towards Echo. Their auras collidied, not visibly but could be felt. "Excellent, perhaps I can meet some new foes who will grieve for their fallen Sekennousama. And, even more pleasurable, the fall of Ragnarok." He grinned at the thought. "Where shall we begin?" Seireitou laughed at the idea. "Your move, Echo" The Fight Begins Echo folded his arms as his body began to blur, and with a new twist, so did the environment around him. "Perfect, pull out those pixie eyes when you want me to end it." As his body began to seemingly vibrate he drew his sword, twirling it until it seemed as if there were twenty of them, and within each one Echo's corruption was shown through his eyes. Seireitou closed his eyes, and drew his blade. The very kenatsu coming from the blade leveled the area, and seireitou opened his eyes once more. "Thats all, please dont tell me thats all you have" said seireitou. He pointed his blade at Echo. "I cannot forgive you for taking innocent lives Echo" he said as he gathered energy to his blade. "You're such a fool to judge one's power before it is properly maifested. That is why you will always be inferior to me." The blurred images of Echo began to multiply until they were completely surrounding Seireitou, and dozens of images of his Demon Sharingan had began to revolve around him. Suddenly, mutliple copies of Echo's Soul Eater all shot toawrds Seireitou, in an attempt to impale him. Seireitou fliped acrobatically through the air, dodging the blades and having almost a very close shave from one of them but not enough for anything to occur to him. He muttered Dragon Strike, blowing away the fake Echos, till only one was left. In the smoke and confusion, seireitou muttered, "With light, divide this into 6, Bakudou: 6 Bars of Light!". Echo was struck and traped by 6 holy bars of light which pinned him in the stomach area. Seireitou appeared right in front of echo and said, "KatonGetsuga", a large fang shaped red energy went right at Echo. The clone disappeared as the bars went through him. Suddenly, the real Echo emerged from a small shadow. "My powers are even stronger than ever. Besides, you should know by now I'm always prepared." Echo charged at Seireitou at mach speeds until he was right in front of him but Seireitou counteracted, prepared to strike him. Echo semingly teleported behind him but merely knicked his shoulder blade with his Soul Eater, causing slight bleeding. "Perfect, enjoy the Chakra Drug." Seireitou began to feel a tingling pain that kept growing, as if it were feeding off of his chakra. "Considering your blade gives you near limitless chakra this will continue on forever." Echo spun his blade around until he was covered in an unholy flame that crawled with unkept souls. The flame began to engulf much of the area until Echo could be seen no more. Thousands of voices could be heard calling out for help within the flames, and the tolls of church bells could be heard. Seireitou just laughed loudly as he took out a small bottle and drank its contents. Suddenly, the pain and feeding ended. "And you should know that im always prepared as well and that you should never forget that im the husband of the most skilled kunoichi when it comes to these matters. That chakra drug wont work on me, you'll have to use more then just simple tricks, Echo" he said as he used Dragon Strike, but this time, the arcs of lightning formed into a large 9 tailed fox and destroyed the area and revealing echo, even possibly damaging him. Echo extinguished his flame after it had devoured the energy of the Dragon Strike. Echo vanished, reappearing in front of Seireitou, eye to eye, but only for a brief moment before reappearing a few feet away. "It's almost time." He muttered to himself. In brief seconds he Chakra Smithed a massive amount of chakra enhanced steel wire, pinning them down to eight corners, all surrounding Seireitou. Each corner began to radiate with energy until Echo directed the aura with his blade. "White Tiger Art." The ground beneath Seireitou began to tremble, meaning the process had began. Seireitou stood there, calm. "Shadow Clone Explosion" he muttered as he blew up, destroying the area and those wires around the clone. The real Seireitou stood right next to Echo, then behind him, then infront of him. He yelled "Kokuho!", blasting Echo at close range with a powerful red/orange energy beam. The beam hit Echo but he was prepared, he channeled all of its energies into his blade and then to his wire. Controlling the wire he wrapped it around Seireitou, binding him. Still, he had a burn on his back, so he simply drew energy from his bloodstained blade until the wound was fixed by dark aura. Seireitou attempted to snap out of the wire but to no avail, it was reinforced with demonic chakra. "Chaotic Nerve!" As Echo spoke Seireitou lost all control of his nervous system. Just by Echo's willpower, the point in Seireitou's cerebral cortex that controls sight was shut down. In that instant, Seireitou's body forgot how to see. Echo glared at Seiretitou and punched him in the gut with a surprising amount of force. "Now you die." The Hollow Appears Seireitou immediatly grabs Echo's fist and retaliates with a punch to the face. Echo grabbed his face in pain. A white mask began to form on his left side of his face. "You shouldnt of done that, fool" said a deep voice coming from seireitou. Seireitou immediatly dashed and grabbed Echo's neck and crushed it with his hand while echo was struggling to breathe. Still bound by wire, Echo easily escapes the Holow's grasp. Wiping some of the blood off his face and spitting on the Hollow with the blood in his mouth, Echo shook his head. "You're just as pathetic as Minkai, whenever you know you can't win you get another pathetic creature to fight in your place." Hollow Seireitou, still blind, could not see Echo's incoming roundhouse kick that send him tumbling to the ground, helpless in the wire. "Besides, as a Hollow, you use pure negative energies, ones of death. I am a world of death." Echo raised his hand as the chakra within the wire began to drain Seireitou, causing him to age rapidly as Echo's wounds began to heal. "In a flash of a second Echo performed several handseals as he approached the Hollow. When he reached him, still lying on the ground, he stepped on his neck, beginning to put more weight on it to snap it. The Hollow screammed, causing Echo to be blown off of Seireitou. An explosion covered the land, and out came seireitou, his hollow mask off. "Sorry about that, he seems to come as he likes" said seireitou getting up. Seireitou's body immediatly was covered in a powerful aura, and he was in Shukai, but, his eyes retained their Hyuga appearance. "...Shukai..... i dont get it.... he's in the shukai state, but...... i cant feel any energy, its like, its his natural state" thought Echo. Seireitou stepped forward, but the wires were stopping him. His eyes widened and the wires were cut and destroyed right off of Seireitou. He stood to face Echo. "Echo, may i ask you a question?" seireitou asked. Regaining Control Getting up, Echo turned to Seireitou. "There, I take oppponents much more seriously when they fight me themselves. And yes, what is it?" "Why do you fight, what is your reason for fighting?" asked seireitou as a bird flew to him and landed on his left shoulder. Echo sighed. "To preserve my way of life, that is why I conform to no society, but to how I see the world should be. That is why it constantly changes. Right now, I've been giving in to darker temptations, to suit my newfound craving of power." Seireitou sighed, "That leads me to my last question, do you know what the difference between us is?" he asked "I assume my answer would be different from yours." "Probably, anyway, i remember when i was like you once, only craving more power, and never truly trusting anyone. But, then, i met my friends, Haizo, Ryun, even Hikaru. They showed me that there was more to life then just power, thats why you can never defeat me. You fight for impure reasons, and i fight for my friends, no matter how strong you become, you'll never be able to defeat me" said seireitou. "That makes no sense. There is no one here but me and you. If what you say is true, that you fight for your friends, then you currently have no firepower." "You missunderstand, when i said that, i meant that i become stronger to protect my friends, and this doesnt need to refer to literal meaning, but anyway, i say that we get started with the real fight, no tricks, now, come!" seireitou said as he let the bird fly away. "Then we share the same belief, for you also fight to preserve what you believe is right." Echo quickly studied Seireitou's new form until he smiled upon a discovery. "Alright then, let's go." Echo's eyes flashed as he reactivated the jutsu he laid dormant during his conversation, once again blinding Seireitou. He then did handseals at mach speeds while seemingly activating a jutsu at the same time. "Fire Style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" About twenty green/black fireballs hurled towards Seireitou but split up before hitting him, hiting the ground on all sides of him, still burning. As the firesballs appraoched seireitou, he meerly stood there as they all exloded apon impact. Echo grinned at the sight, only to see that seireitou was neither hit nor harmed, not even a speck of dirt went on him. The ground under him was still intact, not even touched by Echo's fire. "Is that it?" asked Seireitou as he closeed his eyes. "Pity" said seireiotu as his eyes opened and he levatated up in the air, wtaching Echo. Echo's eyes flashed as he continued his previously activated Chaotic Nerve technique, making Seireitou's body shut down his chakra and spiritual network. Seireitou's body then forcible cancelled his Shukai and he became normal again. (See my last post) Echo deliberately missed Seireitou, as all twenty fireballs were scattered on the earth around him. Seireitou, still blind, did not notice Echo lift up two fingers. "Activate." The fire's caused the exploding tags hidden within them to ignite, but this was merely a distraction. In so much corrupted smoke, nothing could be detected. In an astonishing feat, a clone came from each area previously inhabited by fire. Each clone appeared in front of Seireitou, stabbing him in each joint, leaving his limbs inneffective. Seireitou laughed as he went back into his Shukai state. "Never forget, kyuubi is my partner, and since i can control him, he can assist me even when my own body fails me. After all, Shukai is when both me and kyuubi work together as one being. You cant cancel my body unless you can cancel kyuubi's and since he's a spirit qand a blade, thats quite impossible. Now then, stop your stupid tricks and FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" said seireitou. "Seems to me all you have is your sword. In this particular pathetic case, I guess the tool does make the man. But if you want a true taste of my power, then look no further." Echo crossed his arms and massive surges of dark energy enoveloped his body. "Ultimate Jutsu: Wrath Of The Legion!" Throwing his cloak off, his muscles grew to abnormal size and his veins turned black and began to bulge. Echo closed his eyes and when he opened them energy began to leak endlessly like flames, throwing way his chakra limit. The Legion grinned as an undead arm came out of the ground and slammed his fist into Seireitou's jaw, leaving him wide open. The Legion charged at breakneck speeds, stopping abruptly at Seireitou and grabbing his face, causing a black energy to enter his throat. After the process the Legion threw him by the face and sent him tumbling to the ground. When Seireitou attempted to get up he felt his stomach begin to bulge. in Shukai]] Seireitou screamed as the energy was forced out of his body. "Unholy powers cannot harm me, you are at a loss, Echo" said seireitou as he cupped his hands together at his waist. As the Legion dashed at him, he released the blast, overtalking the legion in a large explosion of power, possibly even damaging Echo. The Legion felt no pain, as he was primarily composed of demons. In the Legion's subconscious, Echo thought. That makes no sense, Kyuubi has no immunity to demons...But I do know what it is weak to! The Legion's eyes still burned with the might of the Demon Sharingan, and just as Madara Uchiha did, Echo used his Sharingan to seal Kyuubi, forcing Seireitou out of Shukai. Whether he likes it or not, that IS Kyuubi's weakness. The Legion jumped high into the air, flipping over Seireitou and grabbing his head inbetween his feet, slamming him head first into the ground upon landing. Seireitou grabbed his blade, and stuck it through himself. "Kyuubi's master........ IS ME!!!!" he yelled as his power returned and he returned into Shukai. "While the dharingan may be kyuubi's weakness, it isnt mine, it and i..... ARE ONE!!" he yelled blasting the legion and echo with 50X Kokuho!!!! A protective wall formed around the Legion, composed of thousands of souls, each devouring an individual particle of kitsune energy. Perhaps I might have to use the second level, no, I doubt it. The Legion began to whisper in demonic languages until the air around them began to loose life, even to the point where its color began to fade. He held his arm out as a blast composed of thousands of lost souls all hurled towards Seireitou in the shape of a dragon, even corkscrewing as if it were alive itself. An Eternity Old Battle: Good vs Evil Seireitou meerly let out his hand and grabbed the dragon shape attack. "Echo, stop TOYING AROUND!" he yelled as he destroyed the beast with one crush. "Are you gonna fight me for real, Echo?" asked Seireitou. In the Legion's subconscious, Echo communicated telepathically to Seireitou. I don't want to use any more power than neccessary. There's no point in tapping into it yet. The Legion jumped extremely high into the air out of its raw strength and spread its arms out. Upon opening his palms dozens of masked creatures came flying out, all spiralling down in different directions. "Then.... you'll die" said seireitou as he powered up, destroying each of those little demons coming at him. "Echo, FIGHT ME FOR REAL, OR, ILL KILL YOU!!" he yelled as he powered up to Shukai Lv.2. Perhaps, maybe it will go that far. The Legion powered up, surging with power. He descended down and self decimated, becoming thousands of seperate spirits at once, they all surrounded Seireitou until they began to spiral around, absorbing some of his chakra, and the more Kyuubi fed him, the more he stole. Finally he materialized in front of him and delivered a nasty drop kick to the face, planting his head into the earth. As Seireitou got up, ".. he.he.... is that all you got, Echo?" as he looked at the spirits with disgust. "You little god-damned bastards" said seireitou as he focused his energy in his cupped hands. As the spirits approached him, he let it out, causing the blast, as large as a continent, destroyed all the spirits and disinegrated the Legion, even causing the blast to continue past earth, and cut the moon right down the middle. The spirits entered a plasmic form, one where the rules of mass did not apply. Obviously that isn't my best, I just said it wasn't neccessary. But, since the moon keeps the Earth steady in orbit, now we're all going to die. The Legion vanished, and strange action could be seen on the moon until it was somehow sealed back together. The Legion reappeared on Earth and shot a dark blast toawrds Seireitou. But this was only a distraction, as Seireitou prepared to knock it away the Legion appeared behind him and punched him in the spine with incredible force, enough to do more than destroy a normal ninja. The blast also pierced right through him until the Legion actually caught it, spiraling it around him until it bound him, devouring his energy. As the Legion grabbed his legs and neck, attepting to break him in two. "uh.... urhh... yo...you.... fo....foo...fool" said seireitou as he disappeared, for it was a clone. Seireitouappeared right above the Legion and blew it to shreds with Dragon Strike, but this time, the blast was red, not blue. The spirits of the Legion moaned in agony and began to multiply as it recomposed with new ones, and its old ones materialized as blades that struck Seireitou from every angle, powered by his own former energy, that had now had been reinforced with Echo's power, easily overpowering Seireitou with the might of his Shukai plus Echo's ascended form. He attempted to move but noticed that the blades acted as plugs that constrained his chakra, and they were slowly beginning to bind around him like weeds. The Legion then shot out cord like projectiles connecting the blades to him, powering him with more of Seireitou's own energy. After sapping enough he released the cords, still plugging his chakra with the spiritual blades. Seireitou dodged all the cords and ran on one of them at the Legion. "Im not allowing you to use my energy like this!" he yelled as he sliceed the head clean off of the legion and cut it down right the middle with Bakutsurugi. "Heh, the cool thing is, that technique, when it cuts, it decomposes and negates revival or recovery. Your Legion cannot return, even its energy is slowly draining away. The dead need to stay dead, neither god nor satan can change that, your a fool to disobey that law" said seireitou as he sliced away at Echo. Your technique reduces ''organic matter, the Legion is composed of combined spiritutal matter. You lose.'' The Legion's head regenerated. Plus, his energy does come from himself, but the endless amount of souls that compose him. The Legion uppercutted Seireitou, loosening his grip on his blade. The Legion then flicked its wrist, opening up the Unholy Judgement portal right in front of the blade, transporting it. It then closed the portal and punched Seireitou while he was still flying upwards from his uppercut, sending him flying. The blade materialized in seireitou's hands. "You can never separate a master from his weapon, no matter how hard you try. Seireitou approached the Legion and muttered "Temporal Change Technique". A blinding light covered Seireitou as he becomes his Future God Form. "Echo, i shall pass on my judgement to you" he said as his eyes took the Rin'negan form. He flashed, becoming his Delta Form. "Now, come on, Echo" said seireitou. Echo become a human again. "I saw this coming, and I thought that the Kagekenin removed you from your blade quite easily." He sighed. "At least you're man enough to admit you need this technique to even be close to being in a league with me, very well then. Time Vortex!" L''' laughed, "I was waiting for this, '''Forbidden Kido: Temporal Statis!" L yelled as the Time Vortex froze, stopping Echo from becoming his god form. "Your too late, Echo" said L. Nothing happened, the Vortex is an innate ability, and just as Seireitou could not be deprived of Ragnarok, nor could Echo be of the Vortex much to the despair of L. A dark figure arose, giving off a cold presence, one not of evil, but of pure fear. Seireitou become his God Form (Normal Form). Seireitou returned to a Natural Shukai state. "Echo, this is what you will become in the future? You seem weaker" said seireitou. The figure said nothing as the air grew dim and the color of it faded to a point of where everything was almost black and white. Moans of distress could be heard, but they weren't coming from the creature. Seireitou had already done as every other victim of this...Creature had done, and judged it for not having any apparent power level. He didn't realize that this was to spare the universe. The figure did not breathe, nor make any sound as it moved slowly. God vs God Seireitou assessed the being and laughed. "What a pathetic excuse for a being" said seireitou as he walked to the being and put out his hand. Everything becomes inverted then back to normal, caused by seireitou's power risage. He put his finger on the being and it fell to its knees. Seireitou backed away slightly and pointed at the being as holy light surrounded the creature, causing it to scream in pure agony from the pure light, even enough light to harm even the devil, Satan. Nothing worked, the creature served no one, being a god in its own right. It was not even truly evil, just a pure embodiment of fear and chaos. The being hesitated, perhaps wondering how to defeat Seireitou without using too much power. Seireitou sat down, as if bored. He yawned and fell asleep, knowing that his power was too great even for Echo to handle. The being began to approach, pleased that Seireitou had willingly given up. It reached Seireitou eventually and merely touched him, barely removing its hand from its sleeve. In an unseeable realm, the laws of every world began to fight Echo's power. Hell, Earth, the Other World, and all three spiritual worlds all attempted to stop the creature's might with their respective laws but none applied, the creature defied every element of creation. No authority, kingdom, world, or anything, had power over this mysterious being. In reality, known to all gods but Seireitou, this power came from his own words. When Echo finally gave up his own needs to protect everyone, he unlocked the secret to his powers. The true power of Echo was not found in him being evil, but the grinding of his purified willpower and his corrupted physical powers. That is why in the Future, Echo goes to the greatest lengths of restraining himself, to save his newfound friends. That is why even then, he is free from passion, not out of carelessness, but care. Upon making contact with Seireitou and defying every element in existence, the being completely erased the Temporal Change Technique from existence, leaving a confused Seireitou laying on the ground. However, seireitou remained his god self and laughed as he laid on the ground. "Echo, you still dont understand. Every being has their own world, their own rule, but those who dont understand this are ignorant. Just like you, who nothing holds over you, as me, nothing holds over me. Your world is different from my world. I cannot be stopped by you, Echo. You still dont get the true meaning of "protect" and "power". You still.... dont get it" said seireitou. He laid there happily. "Im too powerful for you, for i understand what it means to protect. You've detached your self from existance. Who are you truly protecting when you've detached yourself? Your still the idiot you were back then in your young form, but.... i could sense a spark within the young Echo, small, but it was there. Now, you've lost it. You've become weak" seireitou said as he fell asleep, mocking Echo. The normal Seireitou did not understand that if Echo was attached to the world, his power could accidentally be released and everything in existence would be erased from creation. The being almost reacted with sorrow to think that Seireitou still believed that he had dominion over this point in time. But, the sad fact was, the Blades of Absolute Creation had a beginning, so Seireitou could no be the god of everything. Knowing that the god Seireitou was resting peacefully in his own time, the creature withdrew its hand back into its sleeve. However, explosions and volcanos erupting all occured. Supernovas erupting and such all occuring at the same time. Destruction everywhere, until, soemthing just flashed. Echo and Seireitou were facing eachother, both back to their own regular non-god forms. "Did you enjoy that, Echo?" asked Seireitou. "your wrong, the blades had a beginning, but..... the spirits did not.... but, thats something you dont need to know much about. Echo had questioned what just happened but seireitou stopped him, "You dont get it still, even if ou were attached to the world, everything being destroyed is an idication over the fact that your no god then in time. Why do you think that god seireitou, much more stronger then your god form, could attach himself to the world, just as Yhvh did. Because, he had.... CONTROL" said seireitou as he faced Echo. The Reaper looked over Seireitou's uunconscious body as his soul was speaking with Seireitou within his subconscious. (In Seireitou's subconscious) Echo sounded much more kind. "Because my friend, your power has its limits, if it can be sustained freely, then it has a "bar", or something to contain it. I'm afraid I do not, I'm sorry. I also apologize fro taking so long to finally realize what you said. Now, I actually enjoy my role in the future, being able to escort the worthy to heaven, or sadly the gates of hell." In his subconscious, the God Seireitou appeared and blew the reaper away, causing it to go unconcious. God Seireitou approaced the body and entered Echo's subconcious. (In Echo's Subconscious) "Im proud of you echo, but you still dont fully get it. Power needs no bars, even when freely sustained. Thats what you need to understand Echo, what power truely is" said the God Seireitou. "Power...... is love, echo. Love is infinite yet it is found in the simplest of humans. "Thats what you must learn Echo, to love" said the God Seireitou as the reaper and god disappeared for good from the present time (naruto omega delta) and the regular Seireitou and Eho faced eachother, both human forms. Seireitou and Echo "Return" Echo actually laughed in the present. "Man was I lucky, that was the first time I had ever tried that move before, If I had been some bum in the future I would have been screwed. Don't like the whole silent god thing, but the robes are pretty sweet." He became serious again. "But then again, I should never have used that technique, who knows what that form could do. I need to train now to surpress it." Seireitou frowned, Echo still didnt get it. "Echo, i think its time we end this fight" said seireitou. "Indeed, I have yet to properly execute the strategy that I've mentioned before." Echo glared. "But I promise one thing, you can't "fight like a man" and take this technique, you're going to have to do things my way." Seireitou laughed, "Ive been waiting for this all fight, lets see what you've got" said seireitou as he awakened Ragnarok. "I'm about to truly give you everything I've got. I will use no tricks...Only if you do not either." He closed his eyes. "Like I said, it's your only way out of this one." Seireitou smiled as he released Ragnarok, "Echo, ive been saving this for Hikaru, but, you've deemed yourself worthy of it". The skies started to blacken as seireitou yelled. Chakra was overflowing the area. Even Echo could barly stop himself from being blown away. The universe quivered in fear. Seireitou was enveloped by powerful black lightning discharge all throughout his body. A black/red/orange aura covered seireitou. His eyes become dark and more evil then even Kyuubi's normal eyes. An explosioon wiped out half the earth. Leaving only a giant crater that destroyed the entire Lost Lands continent. Seireitou had ascended to his Dendetsu no Shukai form (Legendary Shukai). "Echo, its your turn, give me all you've got!" he said in a booming voice that shook the land. "This is it then." Echo recalled early in their fight when Echo met Seireitou eye to eye, in that brief moment of time he was able to read many corners of his mind, but only a select few of his most important thoughts. "I'ts finally over. Chakra Sync!" Echo literally became a combined embodiment of pure chakra, spirirutal energy, and life energy. Dissovling into the air he travelled through it until he reached Seireitou's massive spiritual pressure. He copied its particle moevments and took control of it, using it to enter his body. Sometimes, strategy does work. "Time Vortex!" They travelled through eons of space until they reached the exact same location, but there was a small but significant difference, the New Moon! "..... you fell for it" said seireitou. Echo was returned to his body, but, his hair, becomes human-like. "Thanks for doing that, looks like i knew your plan all along, Echo, Heaven and Earth Bond: Seal. The minute i activated this technique, i was able to seal something of mine in you and with Rejection of Fate: God's Will, i was able to negate my own weakness, but you dont have this power, for you never trained with the kitsune. Echo, your the one who has become human this time and lost all your power" said seireitou as he returned to his Natural Shukai state. "Its over, Human Echo" "Nice try, but I'm no Yokai. And I had a feeling you wouldn't "fight like a man" when you were in my situation. Oh well, looks like I'll have to finish this old school." Echo became pure enregy again as he corroded Seieritou's body, despite Seireitou's constant bursts of power in attept to rmove Echo, but it was no use, as Echo perfectly mimicked his chakra moevements, becoming one with them and reversing his own jutsu by reversing the movement of Seireitou's chakra, which he studied very carefully. Back in black (Get it? The Hair) Echo made sure that there would be no more "Rejection of Fate" by forcing himself into the flow of chakra in Seireitou's mouth, and forcibly making him swallow his own tongue, preventing him from saying "I reject". It was over. Conclusion "Fool" said seireiotu. Echo calculated everything except, was it really Seireitou, or.... a clone! That seireitou poofed and the rela one cam eout from the tree. "Idiot, ts not that easy, to memorize my chakra's movement s pointless when Kyuubi's and the inner hollow's are instinctive and there-fore, cannot be depend on memorization" said seireitou as he approached Echo. "Enough back and forth games, its time to end this for real now. Ive proven that your not smarter then me, but vice-versa. If we cant beat eachother in brains, then brawns is next. "If you insist." The spiritual Echo entered Seireitou's life energy rather than chakra, shutting down and decimating his organs one by one. Kidneys, liver, intestine, bladder, pancreas, lungs, brain, heart, soul! "The fool" said the kyuubi-controled seireitou. "Please tell me you thought the same thing would work if you use it a second time. Kitsunetsuki, a technique that seireitou uses when he lets me take over his body. My spirit is controling the body but seireitou left part of his soul in the KyuubiTaishou. Since Kyuubitaishou is a blade, you cant enter it, even wiht sharingan. "Youve lost Echo, you forgot that seireitou isnt alone!" said Kyuubi controling his body. He forced Echo out using his Rejection of Fate: God's Will and used it again to make the body inaccessable to echo. "Now then, lets end this Echo, for real!" said kyuubi as he allowed the piece of seireitou's soul in KyuubiTaishou to take control and he powered up to his ultimate form, Dendetsu no Shukai once more as the skies become pitch-black and his power was able to block the moon making its powers usless to seireitou's body. Shukai Seireitou charged up his strongest kokuho ever, preparing to wipe Echo off the face of the earth. Echo had easily copied the movements of th Rejection of Fate:God's Will once before, so the technqique was his to use now, reversing Seireitou's effect s it made the moon a valid weakness once more, and cutting off Seireitou's use of the technique iteslf! Echo glared with hatred. "If that's the way it's going to be..." Echo was charging up for something massive. So massive in fact that the very fabric of his being was being stretched. "Time...Vortex!!!" In that instance of horrific beauty, the entire universe itself was being sucked up into the future, and so that balance would remain, so was every other world. Once more, the new moon shone brightly, and this time, if there were any clones, they would all be here in this time, as everything else in existance was. "No more running you coward." Seireitou smiled, "Ive never been pushed back like this before, Echo". He activated a jutsu before the moon was in play, Temporal Change Technique, except, this time, he used it on the outer world, moving time aheda by one day, getting rid of the new moon and its abilities. Seireitou grabbed Echo and punched him int he fac ewith great force. "Your not one to talk, all you've done is try to remove my pwoers from me, it just proves that you cant fight with my powers head on so you need to get rid of them. You fool, YOU STILL DONT GET IT! POWER DOESNT COME FROM CHAKRA OR WEAPONS OR STATEGY! IT COMES FROM THE INNER SOUL, SOMEPLACE EVEN YOU CANT ENTER OR DISABLE! YOU SAID BEFORE THAT SINCE MY FRIENDS ARENT AROUND, BUT YOUR WRONG, IN MY INNER SOUL, MY FREINDS EXIST! I HAVE THE POWER I NEED TO BEAT YOU, ALL THANKS TO MY FRIENDS!!" yelled seireitou as he focused a massive amount of chakra in his blade and swung an extremly powerful KatonGetsuga with the force of 100 supernovas fueling it. "You're a lot more stubborn than I thought, so be it. I honestly didn't beleive I needed to use raw power. But it seems..." Echo ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes. "You need a demonstration to shut you up." When he opened his eyes cracks of overloading chakra began to form on his face both of his eyes became completely black, signifying that Echo was beginning to tap into his Onigan. Instantly every energy source that did not originate from Echo dissolved, erradicating every shinobi's clones. Simply looking at the KatonGetsuga bisected it, making it go right around him. In an instant Echo was directly behind Seireitou, and merely looking at his Soul Eater caused it to glow with an insane amount of power. "I promise I'll revive you after this, if there are any pieces left." He plunged his blade through the back of Seireitou's neck, ripping through his entire body until he was nothing more than two pieces of flesh. Echo's override of energy paralyzed every single energy source in the universe, effectively stopping time. Echo rose his hand, radiating with power, preparing to revive the fallen Seireitou. "Whew, that was close, if it wasnt for Yasakani no Magatama, id be a goner" said seireitou as he got up. "Echo, that was close, you almost killed me just now!" said seireitou. "Anyway, it seems that was your trump card, so, looks like you still didnt beat me, Echo" said seireitou as he opened his Kagegan, but, his was golden and suddenly, the Onigan began to lose its power. "Echo, as long as i have friends, i can never die!" said seireitou as he sliced off echo's left arm and completly destroyed his left shoulder. "Since you arent hesitating to kil, then i wont either!" said seireitou as he dashed and sliced the other one off and sliced off a leg and cut the body in two. Echo lay there in 5 different pieces. "Dont worry, i plan to revive you, id never leave a worthy rival like you dead, where is the fun then?" said seireitou as he prepared to assist the cut-up Echo. Seireitou activated his Rejection of Fate: God's Will. Hours went by and Echo was back to normal, but his power, totally drained. "You feelin alright, Echo?" asked seireitou "I don't give up either." Flashes of chaotic light enveloped the area as a glorified Echo stood with all limbs in tact. "Same here, that's why I never plan on using my trump card on you." No not a single body on earth can handle it, well maybe Hikaru. And you forget, my Onigan sustains no damage until after deactivation, which can only be done by its heir's hand. And believe me, I'll be healing before then." He looked towards Seireitou, and you shouldn't have used a dojutsu, that is one thing that willpower cannot resist." Instantly the Kagegan as well as Seireitou's eyesight died in the presence of the Onigan, the ultimate dojutsu. "Besides, Kyuubi is quite as powerful as you believe it to be. Like my power source, yours comes from a demon, a demon of pure chakra in fact. Even so, you claim to be one with it, meaning that you belong to ME." Echo reached his hand out as the blade bowed before him. With Kyuubi completely out of the way, Seireitou's many past injuries came back to him as he immediatly dropped without the use of any organs. "Whether you like it or not, The Nine-Tailed Fox is what it is. Meaning you are what you are." "Tuh, who are you to tell me who i am, i serve no-one. You've let your position of hell get to you. I am my own master, i am...... SEIREITOU HYUGA!!" yelled seireitou as his blade returned to full power and seireitou entered his Dendetsu no Shukai form, once again, the skies blackened. "Every move you make, can be stoped, your just a fool who cant realize it" said seireitou as he approached Echo. Seireitou lifted his blade, and thousands of angels descended from the heavens, their unholy light burning Echo. "This is it, even your power cant stop the judgement of Yhvh" said seireitou as he yelled "Holy KatonGetsuga", destroying Echo with divine light, even his hell powers couldnt save him, for even his demonic sharingan and Onigan remained powerless as the thousands of angels cornered Echo. Echo remained in power. "You have no idea what you're talking about, you're part demon as well, and so am I, to do such things would be to melt a flame with another flame." He looked at Seireitou's transformation, "You're pathetic." Echo jumped from angel to angel at unheard speeds, impaling and draining them. Now, his eyes shone with a holy light as well. "Your demon blade is no worse than my eyes, you don't deserve to see my full power." "Chakra Sync!" Echo dissovled into a mass amount of energy as he entered Seireitou's blade, an embodiment of pure chakra. "Game over! Seal of Chakra Sync!" A glorious seal formed on his blade as the blade was sealed into its regular state, completely locked. Seireitou attempted to unlock wit his power, but the blade was the only thing sustaining him. He could do nothing, for Echo became one with the Nine-Tailed Fox, completely sealing it just as a bijuu, although unlike a regular seal, this could no be broken until Echo released it. Without a functioning body, Seireitou fell to the ground. He was unable to do anything, he couldn't breathe, think, receive blood, or even move. He was no longer one with Kyuubi, at least until he asked Echo nicely, which that couldn't even be done because no thoughts could enter Seireitou's mind. The True Conclusion "....you fool" said seireitou as he got up and pushed Echo away from his body. "Kyuubi and i are one in a way that you could never hope to understand" said seireitou as he powered his Legendary Shukai and combined it with Heaven's Seal to produce an invincible form, and a barrier protected by Yhvh was formed around Seireitou making it impossible for Echo to ever enter seireitou's sword or body ever at all. Seireitou dashed at speeds that even Echo couldnt reach and was punched and kicked all over the land. The final move, he was grabbed by the neck. Echo struggled, "Wha... what... ar...are you?". "Im Seireitou Hyuga, the one who defeated you!" said seireitou as he focused a powerful Holy Kokuho X1000!!! and fused it together with Bakutsurugi and the blast went through his neck and thanks to the Bakutsurugi, he could not regenerate and from a previous ability, Rejection of Fate and Rejection of Fate: God's Will were removed from Echo's mind. Seireitou used the combo once more and cut off both arms from the body. Echo lay in 4 parts, as Seireitou showed no care for him. None of Seireitou's holy jutsus effected him because his powers also came from a demonic source, Kyuubi. "I'm considering using more power, but I still don't believe it's neccessary. And you can't make up your own rules, face it, it's over. Without your blade your nothing, I've already proved that. You disgust me, your words are so empty, you are nothing more than a foolish lie. Now, I will end this foolsih battle before I'm forced to use more energy than neccessary. Echo infused with his blade ofr the first time, drawing power at unimaginable speeds, collecting energy from every life source in the universe until he completely released the creation's power into one attack. "Seal of Chakra Sync!" It was over, every power source that Seireitou used was being used against him, even any clones if he created any, and Seireitou himself used the blade of earth, while Echo had obtained the power of Earth, as well as every other power in creation. An overflow of energy scould be seen emitting off of him, with the power of every Jinchuriki, Tailed Beast, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Dojutsu, and every creature that lived. Even the fabric of reality itself was against Seireitou. In a hopeless battle between one man and bijuu vs. every bijuu, person, technique, and form of life. It was hopeless, and in the end Seireitou lied on the ground, incinerated, whether he like it or not, he wasn't bigger than the creation that gave birth to him. Echo powered down, knowing victory was obviously his by all means, and looked at his now seperated blade. What was that? Whatever, something to train on. Said Echo as he began to trek down the path that brought him here. Seireitou awoke about a minute after echo left, like he faked it all. "Man, im glad he's done, if i were to use that form for very much longer, then...... everyone would have died....... no, i need more training so this incident doesnt occur and never evens proves a threat. You may have "won" this time echo, but remember, your no Hikaru. Ill fight you again after i defeat Hikaru, my true target" thought Seireitou as he got up, damaged up yet sighing. "Its real funny, if Echo didnt leave just now, i would have won, even if it meant his death, in the end, it was quite ironic..... but, even echo may not have those feelings that i do... about friends.... echo... i dont care what you think, you and i ... in some way, became friends" said seireitou as he threw hsi shirt over him and left for the living world. "Echo, ill fight you in the future, when we're both gods, that way, at least, i can fight you at your maximum potential" thought Seireitou as he laughed, leaving for Otogakure, to prepare for his fight with hikaru. In the natural world Echo wandered down the same path he had before, leading to the gypsy camp. Everything was torched, and dead bodies were everywhere. On top of one of the bodies was a child, about 8 years old. He was crying, for the corspe apparently was his parent. "Mister, do you know what happened to my Momma and Papa?" Echo tried to act tough, but he couldn't do it, he dropped to his knees. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault." the white haired child looked up to Echo and innocently said. "I'm sure you didn't really mean it, it's like my papa always told me, Everyone deserves a second chance." Echo smiled at the boy as he saw a familiar attitude in this child, the same attitude as the man he just fought. He escorted the boy to a shelter, but that didn't satisfy him, so he used the Time Vortex to do a truly kind act... About two weeks later, Echo watched as a family of gypsies gathered with their brethren for their harvest festival. The same gypsies that Echo had killed before changing his actions, he thought about joining them, but something else caught his eye. There was the same white haired boy as before, but he was cornered by a bully, the rest of his friends already bruised and hurt. The white haired boy screamed as he roughly punched the larger child. "I fight for my friends!" Echo smiled as he left for his own time. THE END